


After Hours

by BigBottomEnergy



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom! Edward, Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Top! Henrik, Vibrator, butt plug, dildo, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBottomEnergy/pseuds/BigBottomEnergy
Summary: Henrik knows Edward is working too hard and insists he takes a break. Luckily, Henrik is there to help his baby boy out.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR sin!
> 
> Any suggestions, please let me know!

“You’re working too hard.” Henrik muttered against the other doctor’s neck. “You need to relax.”

Dr. Iplier sighed. “I’m fine, Henrik, just need to finish these.” He motioned to the papers on his desk. Henrik came to his office to try and get his loved one to come home. “You leave me no choice then.” Henrik growled in his ear. 

“You need to relax and I’m here to help.” He grabbed the bag he brought with him, dumping the contents on his desk. Dr. Iplier’s eyes widened. “W-what’s this?” He stuttered, seeing all the toys that were on the desk. 

“We’re gonna have fun.” Henrik smirked. 

“What if someone walks in?” The Doctor gulped, eyeing the doorway. “It’s almost 2 am...no one is here, liebe.” Henrik whispered. “Now take off everything and bend over the desk.”

The raven haired doctor nodded and quickly shucked off his lab coat and shirt while Henrik went to close the door and lock it, just in case. Henrik turned back and nearly gasped at the sight. Dr. Iplier had done as he was told. 

His body was bent over the desk, shaking his ass slightly. Henrik walked over and slapped one of his cheeks, causing the doctor to yelp. “Now, I’m gonna take good care of you, schatz.” He whispered in his ear, picking up a dildo. 

The doctor shivered when Henrik grazed it against his cheek. “You want this, baby?” Henrik whispered. He nodded desperately “Please daddy...please I need it.” He whined. 

Henrik was used to these sort of names, but it didn’t stop him from letting out a moan. He set the toy down and grabbed a vibrator. “We gotta Get you loosened up first, baby boy.” He mumbled and coated the toy with some lube. 

Slowly, he sunk it into the doctor’s hole, earning a loud moan from him. Henrik flipped a switch and it buzzed to life. The blissfulness of the vibrations hardened Dr. Iplier’s dick mofd, it pressed painfully against the desk. Henrik picked up the pace and began to fuck him with the toy faster. 

A long, drawn out moan emitted from the raven haired man as he rested his head against the desk. “M-more….gonna cum soon.”

Henrik chuckled and grabbed the man’s dick. “Come for me baby, but we still have more to go.” He whispered. Dr. Iplier moaned and came all over his hand as Henrik still thrusted the toy into him. 

He eventually pulled out and looked down at the shaky man. “Did you think we were done? I haven’t had my turn, liebe.” He smiled and pulled his own dick out, lubing it up. The doctor glanced back at him and wiggled his ass more. “Cmon daddy...I need you..” He whined, earning a smack on his ass. 

“You’re so needy, baby boy….maybe I should punish you later.” He smirked and lined his dick up with the hole. Without warning, he slammed into him, hitting his sweet spot. He let out a moan and clutched the desk. 

“Harder! Fast, daddy!” He cried out. Henrik slapped his ass more and did as he was told. Every thrust he hit his spot on the dot, making the man under him shiver. He was already hard again and begging for release. 

“Need to cum..” he moaned as Henrik grabbed his hair, pulling it back. “So soon, schatz? Daddy hasn’t come yet.” He chuckled and went faster. He was coming to his own climax soon, but he wanted his lover to come first. 

“Cum for me.” He growled and he shot his load onto the desk. Henrik has to hold the man up as he pounded deeper inside of him, reaching own climax. Soon, he came deep inside the man. He reached over and grabbed a plug, making sure none of the cum leaked out as he put it in. 

“When we get home, we’re gonna have more fun.” He said and helped the shaky man stand. Dr. Iplier whined at the full feeling inside of him as Henrik helped him get dressed. “Thank you...I needed this.” He whispered. Henrik smiled and kissed his cheek. “Anything for my baby.”


End file.
